Vermilion
by winkatthesun
Summary: "His eyes roamed over wild, untamable scarlet colored hair and chapped lips that lifted up in a snarl when her hands came in contact with his face as they tried to push him back and away from her." Jacob Black/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was surprisingly sunny day in La Push, Washington and every resident in the area took the opportunity of such a beautiful day. Well, just about everyone. A certain shape shifter moved around in his seat, the bright sun and humid air causing him to be edgy, his inner animal begging to head out and run into the forest in his other skin. As much as his inner animal begged for release he was left staring at the clock on the wall of his Physics class. His teacher had been scowling for the last half hour the scowling getting worse as he started bouncing his leg and tapping his pen on the small wooden desk that he called his for second period. The tapping increased when the big hand on the clock moved closer to the twelve. _'Just one more minute.' _Half his mind told him to jump up and run; run to the forest that was just a few feet away from the small school but his more logical side said that one more minute wouldn't kill him.

"Alright Mr. Black, your time is almost up. I hope keeping you from your other activities outside of school has shown you that I am not afraid to punish those who need-" The second the large hand landed on the twelve Jacob gathered his stuff and high tailed it out of the small Physics class as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. He could hear his teacher calling after him but as pushed the door that led to the outside world his face was hit with the blazing sun, the heat welcoming him as his feet ran towards the mass of trees and greenery where his senses came alive. His eyes spotted the green lush that Mother Nature provided; his ears picking up the slightest noise and his nose inhaled the moist dirt that the rain had brought upon them earlier in the morning. Everything was alive to him and moving as quick as he could he stripped down until the heavy air flirted with his bronze skin and his toes dug into the dirt feeling the cool, moist dirt. He stuffed his clothes in his book bag and hoisted it over a tree, the familiar tremors slid down his back which was slicked with beads of sweat due to not only his abnormal body heat but also because of the rise of temperature today.

The tremors roamed his body at twice the speed as he got on all fours; his head lolled around as the pulsing in his temple became more painful and as soon as the thrumming pain came, it was gone and slowly, his eyes opened. At first everything around him was blurry, which was often the case whenever he went through a Change but normally after blinking a couple of times it cleared it right up. Everything around him had sharpened, the noises louder, the smells more obvious and the soil under his furry paws felt different, almost as if the was all to natural to dig his nails into the dirt and stretch his hind legs. When he shifted it was as if all his troubles, thoughts, and worries vanished into thin air and he wasn't Jacob Black everyone knew, he could be whatever he wanted to be. Taking a step forward he tested his long limbs out and when he was sure his mind had enough time to take notice that he was walking on fours and not two he broke out into a run.

The sun rays lit up the path he ran and moving around trees he took in appreciation of the wind blowing on his face, cooling down his heated body. The large russet colored wolf would have made any on looker laugh seeing he acted like a puppy let loose off his leash, smelling anything he deemed worthy or toying with any unlucky rabbit that passed by him. The forest that he called his second home always offered new things for him to occupy his mind with, there was always some new path he never knew about and explored it without a care in the world where it led. In his exploration and trail hiking was when he noticed that the sun was lowering in the west just as walked north beside a river. On the other side of the river the sickly sweet smell of vampire hung heavy in the air and it caused his sensitive sinuses to ache and itch. As he snorted in hopes of getting the scent out of his nose his heightened sense of smell picked something strange, something his mind couldn't name it.

Changing his pace to a slow stalk he bowed his head low to the ground and tried to follow the new aroma just too where he wouldn't over step the boundaries. Walking about a mile up the river he was met with the rushing sound of gallons of water that thrummed inside his alert ears, the waterfall deafening all the other smaller sounds. Jacob's large head rose from the ground and took a step forward now cautious of surroundings but as he walked forward his right paw stepped in something wet and sticky. Shuddering at the strange sensation of a soppy paw he dragged it on the ground to dry it off when his nose was met with a metallic scent. Cocking his head he lifted his paw towards his nose and took a whiff, flinching at the smell. He stuck his tongue out and passed it over the rough texture and clamped his snout close at the copper taste.

Copper.

Now he knew what the smell was. It was blood.

Hundreds of thoughts skimmed in his head as he tried to find the source of the blotches of blood on the ground. Last that he had heard the pack had headed to Emily's house to eat. Sam had said his pack would patrol later on tonight because Emily had a doctor's appointment and he had wanted to go with her. No human was crazy enough to travel out this far into the woods; hikers normally stopped about six miles down. Looking over the ledge that led about eight feet down towards the waterfall he could faintly make out a red thin line in the water. Jacob slid down the rocks and debris where the river and waterfall met and careful not to break the treaty lines he kept to his packs side of the river and followed the red line. There were many boulders and bushes near him and it was when he went to go around one was when he almost tripped in shock. Lying on the sharp rocks on the ground, the long body of a maroon colored wolf had half of its body inside narrow river, the water around it was a deep red which stuck to the fur of the animal which was just a shade lighter.

His nose twitched at the strong smell of blood hovering above the animal, the canines head laid unmoving and the only thing that gave Jacob the notion that it was even alive was the panting that left its opened mouth and the slow ascends and descends of its sides. Jacob circled the long body and thinking that taking it out of the water was the best thing to do he took hold of its scruff and dragged the bottom half of its body out of the river. A growl vibrated from its throat as a warning but it remained motionless. It didn't take long for Jacob to find the source of the blood when he caught sight of its left hind leg. He moved over to its flank where a gaping red hole opened on its thigh and a long slit that went all the way to its slightly bulging stomach. Its neck had two puncture holes that had dried blood around it and he winced when he noticed that if it had been bitten any higher it probably wouldn't be breathing right now. He brought his head closer and nudged its leg apart to closely inspect its stomach when Jacob realized that it was a damn good thing that he paid attention in Biology. Blinking repeatedly in shock he looked back to the heavily panting wolf figuring out that it wasn't much of 'it' anymore instead 'it' was now a _she_.

Shaking his head in hopes of shaking away his shock Jacob sat on his haunches and tried to think of some of the few tips Sam had given them when it came to wounds if there was ever a need to heal oneself. A shifters skin was tough and healed fairly quickly unless attacked by a vampire who could really do some serious damage to a werewolf if they wanted to. Passing through lectures, the only thing he could remember that could help in this situation was a vague memory of Sam saying a werewolf's saliva was nature's antibacterial gift to them. Just thinking about making contact with the open wound caused his stomach to churn in disgust. Jacob apathetically opened his mouth and slowly passed his tongue over her thigh, a cold shiver ran down his spine at the horrid taste. _'And vampires actually drink this crap?' _He thought, shaking in disgust again. Her leg flinched as she drew it away from his snout, a long drawn out whine rumbled in her throat, her head suddenly lifted as she tried to get a good look at the new company.

One of her front paws limply touched the side of his head in an attempt to get him away from her and he paused in licking at the wound to look at her and was met with a pair of the most intriguing eyes he had ever seen. For a moment it felt as if the world went in slow motion and those odd looking eyes were suddenly all that meant to him, one ocean blue orb and the other hazel that were surrounded by burgundy enliven fur. Her defensive eyes softened as she took him in with his expressive brown eyes that studied her with interest and thick, wooly bronze fur and a long snout slick with crimson blood. Large ears mounted on top of a larger head flickered with each sound it picked up that the forest had to offer him. The burgundy colored wolf leaned her head towards him and seeing she couldn't move far he met her halfway, noses touching and snouts rubbing in silent communication. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, feeling the powerful Alpha power just from his odor and his size because even sitting he towered over her.

She ran her tongue over the length of his snout, licking the edges of his mouth clean. Although her actions seemed strange and albeit weird something told him all of this was alright and to allow her to continue, softly nipping the soft fur on her neck whenever her tongue tickled his face. The she-wolf nudged Jacob trying to catch his attention and she released a hacking sound that was the equivalent of a laugh coming from a canine when she noticed his half lidded eyes. When he shook his sleepiness off he noticed her trying to lift herself up and winced when he could almost feel the pain shoot down his own leg as if he too were injured. She released a frustrated snort and dug her nails in the ground in an attempt to get her hind legs to stand, failing though when she noticed they wobbled from the amount of blood loss. Jacob got to his feet and placed himself in-between her front legs and slowly stood so that she laid on his back. Her heavy pants from so much moving blew on his ear as he gave her a few seconds of rest before he shifted her in a more comfortable position and tried to walk with the extra weight on him.

He followed the length of the river and made the long trek to Emily's house, a quick ten minute run that had turned out to be a two hour walk with many stops to allow him to adjust her to prevent her from slipping off him. Her head rested on his and for a moment he was convinced she had fallen asleep by her deep breathing but her stirring made him think otherwise. When the smell of food was apparent Jacob suddenly had a new spring in his step and walked faster up the little slope to the small wooden house and his legs shook with exhaustion and happiness when the tiny wooden house came into view. He barked as loud as he could as many times he needed until the whooping of his brothers were heard from inside. "Hey Jake, where've you been-" Embry was the first to appear at the door but stopped before stepping out the door causing the three other guys behind him to crash against his back.

All four of them stood there with very similar shocked expressions, mouths opened and eyes wide until Sam pushed them out of the way to see what had caused the sudden quietness and stared at the scene before him. Jacob whined and trudged closer to the porch light and showed them her injured leg which snapped them out of their shocked trances and caused mini chaos to happen. "He's been injured! Emily! Grab the towels in the closet!" Orders were being shouted out and suddenly everyone was rushing around. Cluttering was soon heard inside the house as Emily ran around and all eight pack members closed in on their friend and newcomer. "I've never seen a coat that color before, not even on an actual wolf." Quil murmured in awe as he circled Jacob. Jared stared at the wound and when studying it he suddenly grinned and said to Sam, "Hey Sam, I think you owe _her_ an apology." He snickered when he noticed the Alpha's eyebrows rise up to his hairline in what he expressed as surprised. Sam walked over to where Jacob's head was and patted the odd color fur of the new wolf.

"Another she-wolf." Said female soaked in the attention, obviously enjoying another Alpha's attention. Emily came out with her arms full with towels and rags and just about every type of cloth she could find. "My God, what happened here?" The she-wolf allowed herself to be picked up by Jared, Embry and Quil and was placed on the porch, Jacob following right behind his brothers. "Jacob I'm going to need you to shift back and explain what happened." Seth was beside Jacob with a pair of shorts in his hands but the russet colored wolf hesitated, eyes flicking over to the unconscious body he had found. "Jacob." He turned to Sam who for a man who always looked stern looked at his friend with understanding. Jacob nodded and his back shivered as he willed his body to transform back. When he felt the skin of his hands and knees on the ground he shook his head as his mind changed gears back to human.

"I found her while I was out running; about eight miles east of the school, near the waterfall that leads to the Cullen's territory." He quickly informed Sam and everyone as Embry and Quil managed to halt the bleeding and using clean towels they wrapped it around the wound to keep it from infections. "I found her like this. I guess it's easier for her to deal with the wound in this form." Jacob mumbled as he noticed her heavy breathing and watched Sam nod and pass his hand over her head, an action that seemed to relax her. "I think we should call the vamp doctor, he should be able to stitch this up." Quil, whom had acquired a sudden interest in medicine in the last year or so, would usually use his friends to practice but seemed reluctant to try now that the time called for it. Sam though didn't seem too happy about the suggestion.

"I don't want to have to rely on those leeches!" Everyone stopped what they were doing at Sam's angered yell and all eyes turned to him. Over the past two years things had calmed down in the small town of Forks after the Volturi had left Renesmee alone. This caused the Cullen's and the pack to have minimal encounters except the times Jacob and Seth went to go visit them. Carlisle and Esme were the only vampires, other than Bella, that Jacob actually trusted but many of the other members didn't think like him. The she-wolf had fallen unconscious again probably due to her body trying to regain all the blood it had lost and it only took Sam a few minutes and lots of pacing to finally release an angry growl and mumble, "Call the damn leech." Jacob had been on his feet and running towards the phone before he had even finished his sentence. Once the phone was in his hands he had dialed the Cullen's land line and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" It was Carlisle who answered and Jacob left the small talking for later and quickly explained to him their dilemma. "Yes, bring her immediately; I'll have everything ready by the time you arrive." At Jacob's confirmation everyone scrambled around moving swiftly and quickly grabbing things that would be needed. Placing her on the back of Sam's pickup truck they made their way to the Cullen's home. Accompanying the sound of wheels on gravel and a motor were paws thudding the ground. Many didn't trust going into the Cullen's territory in their human forms and so they ran behind the truck on four legs, many camouflaging with their scenery around them as soon as they stepped over the line. The Cullen home always gave Jacob a sense of awe, not only from the size of it but also from the amount of glass windows they used. Who would have guessed a vampires home would have so much glass?

Carlisle was standing by the steps that led to the door as they pulled up wearing a white doctor's coat, latex gloves on his hands and a stethoscope around his neck. He took one look at her and smiled soothingly as she growled warningly towards him. "It's alright; I'm here to help you." Seth leaped out from the back along with Jacob and Quil and opening the back of the truck they pulled on the large beach tail she laid under and each taking a position they hoisted her up and followed the blonde doctor inside his home. Esme soon joined them as soon as they entered the house, her gaze warming as it landed on Jacob. "Hello Jacob, I wish we could have had you visit us under better circumstances." Jacob gave her a small smile in return and grunted in response as the she-wolf shifted under him. "Set her down here." Carlisle motioned for the middle of what used to be the living room where all the furniture had been removed and instead was now surrounded by medical equipment. Placing her on the mattress the three stood near her while Carlisle went about checking the machines and asked Esme to check the towels that were soaking in warm water in buckets not far from them. "Does my patient have a name?" The three looked at each other, not really knowing what to say until Seth said, "Her names Red." He said with a childish grin. Seventeen years old and the only thing that had changed were his height and the grade he was in now.

Carlisle comically raised an eyebrow at the young shifter and shook his head as he laughed. "I'm going out on a whim and say that's a nickname." He turned his attention to her and studied the long body that was larger than the king mattress on the floor. "It would make my job much easier if she could change back. I can't do much with her like this." The she-wolf tried to back away and released a painful whine as she tried to lift her body up. Jacob kneeled next to her and held a strong grip under her snout as he brought it close to his face. "Hey, hey it's just me alright?" She blinked rapidly; panic clearly passing through her mismatched eyes. "Listen to me; you have my word that nothing will happen to you. I'm going to be right here."

Her heavy pants hit his face and she tried to move in hopes of him releasing her face but he tightened his hold on her and as much as he didn't like using it he pushed his own Alpha power on her. She barked at the pressure as her body changed unwillingly and began shaking as she started changing back. The other two averted their eyes to give her whatever privacy they could give while in the room while Jacob looked directly at her eyes, watching red fur disappear and in turn Jacob felt smooth skin rub against his palm and now large, wide fearful eyes stared back at him in shock. His eyes roamed over wild, untamable scarlet colored hair and chapped lips that lifted up in a snarl when her hands came in contact with his face as they tried to push him back and away from her. She howled in frustration as Jacob overcame her and the two wrestled, one in dominance while the other hoped in escaping as her foot pushed against his stomach trying to distance herself away from him as much as she could.

"Get off! Get off!" A hoarse voice yelled at him as he grabbed both her hands in one of his and held them above her head. She thrashed about and managed to bite on to his right arm but no matter how much pressure she placed behind her bite she was biting into pure muscle, nothing her human teeth could do. "Calm down!" He growled at her which only caused him more pressure on his arm. From the corner of his eye he saw Carlisle stick a needle in her thigh and it didn't take long for her movements to slow and in just a few seconds her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body fell limp on the mattress. "I'm afraid we won't have much time to work on her." Jacob turned to the blonde doctor and was about to ask why when his eyes caught something particularly strange. Carlisle nodded when he saw realization dawn on his face. "This is the first time I've seen a she-wolf in her condition." Jacob looked back at her peaceful expression as she dozed off thanks to whatever Carlisle had injected her with and said, "Now we know why she didn't want to change."


	2. Chapter 2

_Teeth snapping_

_Growls erupting_

_ Blood spilling_

"NO!" She woke up with a start, vision swirling and spiraling and her head thrummed with disappearing visions. Albeit a bit drowsy and numb, the feeling soon went away as her body traveled down her body, an unconscious action she had accumulated in the last month or so. While checking that nothing was wrong her hands felt cloth over her body and the insistent beeping of the heart machine made her head hurt even more than it already was. "You're awake." Carlisle stood by the door and laughed when her nose wrinkled in disgust.

He walked slowly towards the machine that caused the beeping and nodded to himself as he wrote on his clipboard. "You seem to be doing quite fine." He smiled warmly at her and although instinct fought against her actions she couldn't help but find herself relaxing. Something told her she could trust him no matter how much his odor annoyed her sinuses. "May I know your name? Seth had taken the liberty in calling you 'Red' but I'm sure you would rather prefer that I call you by your real name." She blinked as he spoke as he mind restarted itself. Seth? An image of the shorter boy popped into her mind and snorted at the nickname he had given her.

"Diane-" She pressed her hand to her throat, wincing at the horrible pain she felt from saying one little word. Carlisle just smiled pleasantly as he wrote her name on his clipboard and said, "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." A blush skittered across her unusually pale color, at least compared to the natives of La Push. "Well Diane, would you allow me to look at your leg? Your bandages are due for changing." She shook her head, denying his request as she moved her arms around her stomach, an unconscious gesture. Carlisle seemed to have already foreseen her disagreement and said, "Diane, I will not hurt you. If you don't allow me to change your bandages, your wound will become infected and will spread all over your body."

That seemed to convince her as she hesitantly unwove her arms and placed them on either side of her body. The redhead shivered at his cold touch as he removed her navy blue scrub pants and she noticed that she wore smaller shorts of the same color under it. "My wife dressed you." He said when he noticed her questioning gaze. His brow furrowed as he eyed the long wound that he had stitched up two days ago yet even though the gash didn't look as bad as it had a few days back it still hadn't healed and the little that he knew about a shifters skin was that they were fast healers. So the fact that her body was healing at the pace of the average human left him to wander if this wound was inflicted by another party. He grabbed a tube of lotion and when she flinched as he squirted a healthy amount unto his gloved hands he explained to her that the cream was a numbing cream that wouldn't allow her to feel discomfort as she healed. She instantly fell back on her pillow and sighed contently as he rubbed the cool cream over her thigh and leg.

"The skin of a werewolf intrigues me. It is very much like our skin yet much smoother and warmer." He kept up the one sided conversation, explaining the things he had done to her leg and that it was dealing quite the challenge for him since he wasn't used to having interesting patients such as herself. She stopped him in the middle of his conversation as she tugged on his sleeve and she signaled to her throat when she had gotten his attention. "Ah yes, it seems that your throat had been bitten here and here," He pointed out to the four quarter sized holes on her neck, two under both ears, that had scarred over already, "While they didn't hit any major arteries they were a bit deep to the point where you were lucky you didn't lose your voice. It is healing now so that's why your throat may hurt for a while." She rubbed her neck, seeming to be somewhere far away as she thought about something. A grunt and a whine caught her attention and she looked towards the door where behind it someone mumbled 'idiot' and another voice protesting. Carlisle laughed causing her to look at him in questioning. "That's Jacob and Seth. Those two haven't left the house in the few days you have been here. They have been anxious to see you awake."

_'Jacob.' _The name passed in her mind and an image of the russet colored wolf popped in her head then another one with a bronze face and smoldering brown eyes. "Jay-cub." She croaked out, ignoring the feeling of glass that scratched against her throat. Carlisle's golden eyes gleamed mischievously as she smiled at the name. There was a soft knock and the door opened, a beautiful woman laughed as she looked at something outside and shooed them away. She closed the door behind her and Diane's mouth suddenly watered at the smell of pancakes and bacon that wafted over to her. Carlisles expression softened as the woman placed the tray on the redhead's lap and walked over to Carlisle. "Diane, this is my beautiful wife Esme. Esme, this is Diane." He wrapped an arm around his wife and spoke to her about something that the redhead didn't seem to pick up seeing she was too busy digging in to the plates placed on the tray.

"The boys are dying to meet you Diane. It is not every day that they meet a she-wolf." Esme laughed as Diane nodded as if agreeing but truthfully she hadn't heard a word as she stuck more food in her mouth. "Let's let her be. I'll be back in a while to check up on you." Checking the machine once more the two headed out of the room and softly closing the door they were met with two eager faces but Carlisle stopped them before they even got a word out. "Before you ask your questions I believe it's best if we include all of your friends on her diagnosis." The four of them walked out of the house and stood in front of the pack, some used the cover of the trees and the forest and as the vampires walked out of their home they stood with hackles raised just in case they attacked. Sam was one of whom stood in his human form saying he was only doing this to be able to communicate with the doctor seeing that the 'mind reading leech' was on vacation with his family. "How is she?" Jacob was the first to blurt out anything and Carlisle gave him a small smile. "Well in a doctor's perspective she seems to be coming along fine," The strain in Sam's shoulders lessened just a tad at the news, "but there is something I should bring to your attention." Carlisle looked at each and every large wolf that surrounded his home and finally rested his attention upon Sam and Jacob.

"First off, she isn't healing as fast as I thought she was going to. From what I have learned from you all, your skin, such as ours, heals fairly quickly yet even with the stitches it seems to be in the process of healing as if she were a human. Second of all," Carlisle smiled as he stared at the pictures on his clipboard and took two Polaroid's and handed one to Jacob and the other to Sam. "Diane appears to be about two months pregnant." There was a surprised bark and for a second everyone seemed to forget their precautions as they all ran up to their Alpha's and looked over their shoulders. The news, of course, brought a great interest in the only female in the pack but it seemed as if everyone, even Paul, moved closer to stare at the small pictures. Each and every one of them were in complete awe at the black and white photo. At first is just looked liked blotches until Carlisle pointed out the form of the baby, where the small curve of its back and the tiny circle of its forming head.

"Is-How-Is this even possible?" Carlisle rubbed his chin in thoughtful way, taking in the question he had been asking himself. "I'm not really sure. Unfortunately, there isn't much history on your kind, much less on pregnant ones but by what the ultrasounds shows she'll have a normal pregnancy, if anything it would be shorter than a humans pregnancy." Sam's mouth opened in shock and closed quickly, almost as if embarrassed to be caught with such an expression. Jacob showed Embry the picture as his massive head hovered over his shoulder.

"I'm surprised to say the least. I would love to further study her and document this with your permission of course." Sam nodded as he exchanged pictures with Jacob. The two Alphas stared at each other, neither believing nor knowing how to handle this. Although she didn't belong to neither of their packs this was their situation now and neither knew how to go about this. "How long will she need to stay here?" Sam asked, not liking the house that loomed over him any longer. He refused to step in their home like Jacob and Seth did because in his eyes it was like walking into a bears den and he preferred to keep things trivial between them and his pack.

"With the way she's going a couple of weeks, with another week in rehabilitation to get the strength back in both her legs." Sam's brow furrowed at the amount of time needed of her to stay here. The rest of the packs held expressions of disagreement and although they didn't want to spend any more time on territory that wasn't theirs she was still one of their kind and leaving her unguarded in a house full of vampires didn't set well with them. "We'll stay with her." All eyes looked over to Jacob. With Seth next to him nodding he felt better with his idea. Jacob knew that Sam didn't like the Cullens all too well plus he knew that everyone wanted at least one of them to stay with the she-wolf. Although he preferred being the only one to stay he could see that Seth was set on staying and Seth whose boyish grin and enticing attitude seemed to charm whoever he spoke with, especially women, he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to speak with her one on one. Sam nodded at Jacob, showing he didn't mind his decision and Jacob brought his attention towards Seth, a glare meeting joyful eyes. "You better behave." Seth looked smug as he waltzed in the Cullen's house with a swagger of a strutting rooster. "I'll be on my best behavior o' Alpha of mine."

The last thing everyone heard before Jacob disappeared in the house was a loud groan coming from said man.

* * *

**A/N**: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I personally had a lot of fun writing this one (and all the other ones haha) but there is just something special about this chapter. Whether it be how I finally formally introduce you to Diane (who was actually named Rose but then I realized we had a 'Rosalie' and that would have caused to much confusion) or the fact that she said 'Jay-cub' so cutely haha. Thank you once again for reviewing and please continue! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, steady. There we go." Jacob pressed his ear against the wooden door as he heard Carlisles encouraging words. It was the second week of having her in the Cullen home and she had finally started rehabilitation. Carlisle kept them informed in her recuperation but didn't allow them to see her in case their presence caused her to become defensive and her stitches to open with any unwanted movement. Jacob had caught a glimpse of her one night as he laid on the ground looking at the window that was her room and without him noticing his tail had wagged when she had stood and stared down at him, her hands against the window to support her. He stood on his hind legs to get a closer look at her and noticed a smile on her lips when he had to 'dance' to keep his balance.

On the other side of the door Diane held on to the metal bar they had installed in the room she had claimed as hers and walked in small steps. Carlisle encouraged her but didn't rush her, telling her she was doing great and that she had improved greatly. "Now turn…walk towards your bed." Diane looked uncertainly at him because that meant she had to let go of the bar and walk by herself. He nodded and stood by just in case she stumbled or fell. Taking a deep breath she slowly released her hold on the metal bar and placed her good foot in front of her and then her other foot and liked that, slowly but surely, she inched closer to the bed. It had taken her a while but when her hands touched the smooth silk of her sheets she looked over to Carlisle and was happy when she was given a proud smile from the blonde doctor whom she had gotten to know quite well over the few weeks.

"Very good Diane! You'll be able to walk normally in no time." He helped her sit on the bed and checked her wound, running his finger over the skin. The pink skin probably wouldn't even leave a scar if they were lucky enough but it seemed the four puncture wounds weren't going to disappear anytime soon, if anything they were going to stay there. Carlisle stopped studying her wounds when he heard retreating steps on the other side of the wooden door. A sudden thought appeared in his mind and as he looked towards mismatched eyes and wavy short hair he smiled brilliantly and said, "How would you like some fresh air?"

* * *

"You know for a vampire, you cook really well." Esme, who bustled around in the kitchen, laughed at Jacob's comment and patted his head in a way only a mother would. "Well, it's thanks to you and Seth that I have improved so much." Seth, who sat next to him eating away on his own plate, nodded without looking at her. "So when are Bell's and Edward coming back?" The family of three had left on vacation a few weeks ago to someplace in Europe and seemed to be very satisfied there seeing they had received just a few phone calls.

"I'm not really sure, Edward hasn't told me anything but without them three here and then Alice and Jasper gone too, it's been rather quiet lately." Though they weren't her biological children Esme had come to think of them as if they were so having them gone for so long caused her to look sad every once in a while and then just as it appeared the look was gone. A smile replaced the frown as she leaned on the counter, a happiness radiating off of her that Jacob remember his own mother having. "But it seems it won't be so quiet for long. There's going to be a baby arriving soon."

At the word 'baby' Jacob's fork scraped again the roof of his mouth. He had almost forgotten about the pregnant she-wolf that was currently in rehab with Carlisle upstairs. Diane, although he couldn't seem to forget her no matter how much he tried, it was the fact that she was carrying a child in her that seemed to escape his mind. "Carlisle said that the baby would be born normal." He mumbled to his plate as he thought of what the doctor had said. Although Jacob loved being a werewolf he wouldn't want to wish it upon anybody and he was almost relieved to know that at least this child would not have to endure the sleepless nights and pain of the first shift.

"However it will be born, shifter or not, it should be loved equally." Esme said with certainty in her voice and that was almost like a little trigger that caused Jacob to continue to eat once again, his mind reeling with the thought of another child around. Renesmee wasn't much of a child anymore even if she looked like a seven year old her intelligence was much more advanced to the point where Jacob would forget sometimes and she would look at him strangely and ask him why he was talking to her as if she were a child. This though, was going to be a living, breathing baby that was going to be introduced to the world in a few months and was going to take its time in growing.

Seth seemed to notice how Jacob was in some sort of trance and had placed his fork down on the plate. Taking advantage of the situation presented to him, he slowly slid his hand to Jacob's plate and slid it towards him and it took all but a small growl from Jacob to halt his actions. "What are you doing?" Seth laughed nervously and brought his hand back to his side before it was bitten off. "Just making sure your food wasn't getting cold." Jacob glared at Seth as he took his plate back and pushed the younger boy just enough for him to tilt to the side Jacob went back to shoving mashed potato in his mouth.

As he sniffed strongly in hopes of getting rid of the itch in his nose he caught a whiff of something. The odor was earthy yet soft and stood out among the sickening sweet smell of vampire. "It seems your cooking skills are going to be put to the test tonight Esme." At the sound of Carlisle's voice Jacob turned to ask how it went with his latest patient but his words never got the chance to leave his mouth for two reasons. One was because Seth had beat him to it and spoke first and secondly was because the words seemed lodged in his throat as he stared at two mismatched eyes that stared directly at him; a small smile greeted him as he took her in, his eyes traveling down every inch of her body.

He found it quite funny how wild her hair was, the scarlet shade even funnier, yet it looked as if belonged on her as it framed her face. The blue scrubs were a size too big but she seemed comfortable in them and with such a wide shirt you couldn't tell her stomach had a slight bulge. Carlisle had an arm wrapped around her back as he helped her walk at her pace towards the stools and helped her climb on the white kitchen stool set in between the two werewolves.

Seth wasted no time in asking her questions to which she tried her best in answering with her hoarse voice. "So where are you from? How come your hair color is like that? Why are you so white?" From over her head Jacob glared at the young beta to the point he hoped the boy would explode with just the look. All she did though was raise an eyebrow and her smile widen as a sudden image of her younger brother flashed in her mind.

"Victoria, Canada. Parents fault. Canadians don't tan." Jacob held back laughter at her response. He definitely wasn't expecting her to have such humor and it just added to her charm. She had managed a nod when Esme asked if she would like a plate of food and continued responding to Seth's unending questions. It didn't take long before the two got into a steady conversation and even though she placed her own opinions in the mostly one sided conversation she nodded and laughed at the proper places.

"Hey Seth," He paused in the middle of his fishing story at hearing Jacob's voice and even she turned to him, "Why don't you try breathing? Be quiet for a while." Diane hid her laugh by sticking a piece of steak in her mouth as the younger boy pouted and turned back to his food. Esme looked at Seth in reassurance and picked up the conversation. "So Diane, you're from Victoria? Victoria is a beautiful city." Carlisle nodded in agreement with his wife and the two commented about the places they had visited and the sights they had seen.

Diane nodded or shook her head whenever they would ask about if she had seen any of the sights they mentioned. While they entered the topics of other cities she snuck a peek to the man on her left who had suddenly lost his appetite and now poked the small portion of mashed potato that was leftover. He was leaning forward to the point that the counter touched his stomach and he had his left arm crossed over his chest, his muscles easily defining whenever he moved. He wore a dark grey shirt that was tight on him and khaki shorts that passed his knees. He caught her looking at him and the side of his lip raised in a smirk when he noticed her looking at his arms and couldn't help but allow a bit of smugness overcome him.

He shifted so that he was a tad closer to her and that caused her to look up at him, eyes gleaming mischievously as she noticed that his movement lessened the little space there was between them. Jacob noticed little things now as he leaned forward like her right eye, the hazel one, wasn't as light as he thought instead it was more of a light wood color but the blue one reminded him of ice for some reason. It was a mixture of blue and white and to him it was a beautiful color. Her lips weren't as chapped as they were a few weeks back and he could detect the smell of strawberry and mint, a chapstick no doubt.

She cocked her head, her hair moving with her as she in turn studied him. His face was well defined, a strong jaw and beautiful cheekbone structure that didn't make him any less manly. All in all, Jacob was an extremely handsome man with dark good looks, raven-black hair, russet skin and deep-set dark brown eyes. Not to forget thick, toned and muscular all that was needed to make an extremely powerful Alpha. "Are you two done making goo-goo eyes at each other?" The trance was broken and there was suddenly distance between the two as they moved away from each other, flustered at the words Seth had said. His eyebrow rose and he looked over to Carlisle and Esme for answers but the couple just smiled to each other in understanding.

Feeling like the only one who didn't know what was happening he jumped out of his stool and eagerly said, "Hey Diane! Why don't you go on a run with us?" Carlisle seemed to be back in doctor mode at those words and shook his head, smiling apologetically as the boy seemed to deflate.

"She in no condition to be running yet Seth but I'm sure she'll enjoy your company when we finish her therapy."

Those words suddenly had placed Jacob in a much better mood that day.

* * *

**A/N**: Aah you got to love Seth haha. I adore that boy and even more because Booboo plays him in the movies. Thank you for those who review, I'm glad to know some are enjoying my story :) What did you think of this chapter? Personally I'm not a big fan of this since I hit writer's block for the rest of this chapter yet felt I had to write something for you guys but what I do know is that you are going to enjoy the next chapter. In Chapter four, Jacob and Diane have a little one on one and he finds out a bit more of her past, some things he doesn't want to find out. So if I get enough reviews, I'll update soon! 3 I can't wait!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you want to try this?"

Diane rose an eyebrow at him as he held out his arms near her in case she were to fall. Placing her hands over his wrist she brought down his arms gently and laughed at his worried expression. "Don't worry Jake; I won't be hurting the baby." Her soft voice caused the tension on his shoulders to lessen but he still looked at her with pleading eyes. Carlisle had said her throat was much better than it was three weeks ago but she still shouldn't stress her throat until he gave her the all clear. "It's not only the baby I'm worried about…" He mumbled and held onto her hand, the most she allowed him to do, and nodded, squeezing her left hand before she took it back.

The redhead shooed him a ways back before she looked over to the tall trees just ten feet away from them. Diane closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and released it out slowly, her head rolling as tremors ran from the back of her head, down her spine and to the tips of her toes. Jacob looked from the sidelines at the all too familiar movements: the twitchy skin, trembling limbs. Diane bent down on the ground and placed her hands on the dirt and the change was so quick to any normal person they would have been left confused as to why there has suddenly a wolf the size of horse right where a woman had been. Her eyes were closed shut tightly and her nails dug into the dirt in anticipation.

"Diane?" Her eyes opened and her head whipped towards him, as if he could give her a comforting answer. Jacob slowly made his way towards her and once his hands disappeared into burgundy colored fur he passed his hand over her stomach, feeling it strangely cool and not heated like everyone else. "Seems he's doing fine." He laughed as she passed her rough tongue over his arm and he patted her large head. Diane circled him and with her head pressed against his back she made him walk towards the forest until he got the silent message. She trotted a few feet in front of him to give him privacy when she heard cloth sliding against skin and hitting the ground. It was when a brown blur zipped by her that got her legs pumping to go faster and suddenly they were side by side, running out of the Cullen's back yard, rain sliding down their fur and pelting their backs.

_"Di…"_ It sounded like static at first but she knew he was incorporating her in his pack, to share mental images and be able to speak to one another telepathically. She opened her mind to him and reached out to make the connection easier for him. _"Can you he…me?"_ The two slowed their paces as they noticed they were getting closer and closer to the Canadian border and stopped in something that might have been a beautiful clearing once but the dead flowers that crunched under their paws told them there was an untold story here. _"Jacob?"_ His eyes lifted and his tail wagged so fast it became a blur. _"I can hear you!"_ Diane laughed and jumped on him playfully, biting as his left ear in a friendly manner. He winced when she bit a bit too hard and turned to grab the side of her face in warning.

In his mind, he saw images of a younger boy, who oddly reminded him of Seth, and seemed to be laughing as Diane wrapped her arms around his neck. Quick images of many other people, many around their ages, playing around, going to the beach which would have seemed strange since it was snowing but Jacob had a feeling that they weren't just ordinary people. There was one that caught his interest though. An image of a man whose same presence that Sam carried could be felt through the mental image and his ice blue eyes wanted to make Jacob flinch, his short cropped blonde hair cut near his head and his frown seemed to be permanently etched on his lips. Over his left eye and down his chin were long scars that seemed to be battle scars that didn't make his harsh look any better. The image clipped and another man came to his mind and this man could only be explained as the exact opposite of the other one. His blonde hair brushed along his temples and his blue eyes instead of ice were warm blue hues, a large grin on his face even though Jacob felt as if the man was sad.

Two women appeared, both identical in appearance and both seemed to be strong women as they stood proud with their arms across their chests and their hair cut short, just below their ears. The next image was a man whose black hair was darker then the night and brown eyes were looking down at his nose that were plugged by a straw in each nostril, his tongue peaking out of his lips. Two boys, probably just a few years younger than Seth, sat in water in their beach trunks playing with a round purple ball. The image that interested Jacob though was the one where in that single image there laid nine wolves in a snowy background. There were two white colored wolves, a black one on his back catching the few rays of sun, two brown ones whom laid side by side, two light grey wolves play fighting and one who laid on a rock whose brown fur held red highlights when struck by the sun.

The images cut off and suddenly he was back to the clearing, Diane sitting away from him waiting patiently as he got his thoughts together. _"Was that…"_ He didn't finish the question because she nodded as if he had. _"My former pack."_ One word caught his attention. _"Former?"_ He could hear her mentally sigh and carefully lay down on her side. _"It's a long story Jake and I don't really want to think about it."_ She flinched at a thought that had occurred to her and he of course saw it. One of the white wolves jaws wide open and looked as it was going to attack him, in the back of his mind growls could be heard and whines battled together. _"You were attacked?"_ It wasn't much of a surprise because there had been many fights between his brothers and he included because sometimes the anger or any strong feeling was just too much that you would lash on someone.

Diane nodded at his thoughts of his own former pack but explained something he found particularly strange. _"My old pack isn't as yours Jake. We followed the rules of a real wolf pack. We had our own pecking order, our own system, who was who and what."_ She said all too normally, as if that was the most natural thing to say. _"There were the Alphas, the Betas, Subordinates and…Omega."_ He could detect the extra feeling behind the word as if the word itself made her sad and angry all at the same time. Something told him it wasn't time to ask about what the Omega meant to her so instead he laid down beside her and placed his large head on her back and said, _"What were you?" _

_"Alpha female."_ His eyes widen and lifted to look at her. _"Seriously?"_ She nodded and said in a bitter tone, _"It wasn't all cut out to be though. Noah was too suffocating but I guess that comes out of every male Alpha."_ At the mention of 'Noah' the same image of the man with the permanent frown on his lips popped into his mind. _"So what, did you guys stay as wolves for most of the time?"_ It came out a bit sarcastic but she seemed to miss it as Diane paused and nodded again. _"Yeah, we did. Except when it got too hot to handle we would go into the village and act like tourists for a while until the temperature plummeted."_ Jacob shook his head and said, _"That is so weird."_ She craned her neck and showed all her teeth at him, a wolfish smile of sorts. _"Weird is having two Alphas' in a same territory."_ She jumped on him, taking his snout into her mouth and they wrestled around for a moment before he freed his mouth from hers.

_"It's not weird. Sam and I just don't see eye to eye anymore."_ He briefly explained what had caused their pack to split; his friend Bella, Edward and Renesmee and how they came to an agreement and although from much persuasion from his brothers he didn't return, not wanting to be under Sam's rule anymore. She hummed in understanding and said, _"See? You guys don't have order in your packs. You may get away with it because it's just three of you but Sam has a whole bunch of guys under him and so much testosterone isn't healthy to control." _He growled playfully and grabbed the fold of her neck pulling her lower to him. His eyes roamed over her face and softly said, _"This might sound weird but I feel like we've known each other for a long time."_

She showed him her teeth again and he felt her tail brushing between his spread legs. _"That's probably because of the connection."_ His eyes narrowed and she further explained. _"A connection is formed whenever Alphas meet. It's like nature's way in telling us that we are of the same power and both equal, or something like that."_ She laughed but paused, her ears flicking forward then back. _"That's Seth your hearing and judging by that pitiful howl it seems he's mad that we went out on a run without him."_ The two stood and stretched before starting out on a trot then sprinting around trees and jumping over rocks. _"Seth reminds me so much of Siva."_ Her tone was soft, motherly even, and when Jacob sent her a questioning glance she explained that Siva was her younger brother whom she loved with all her body and soul. _"Noah didn't allow my brother to follow after me."_

Venom was shot into every word in that single sentence. The smell of vampire suddenly heightened a sign that they were nearing the Cullen's home and Jacob couldn't help but ask. _"What caused you to leave your pack?"_ The silence after the question was uneasy as she tried to find the right words that would be answer his question. While she thought, more images ran through his mind, some were nice but they suddenly took a frightening turn as he saw Diane hugging the grinning man and ice blue eyes and mouth covered in red liquid. _"I fell in love with the one I shouldn't have fallen for and I didn't leave, I was meant to be killed."_

* * *

**A/N**: And here's chapter four! Sorry for the long wait! I had rewritten this chapter a billion and three times until I was finally satisfied with it haha. So now that you have sort of not really met Diane's former pack, what do you think of them? I'm not real good with handling so many characters at on time but I tried to keep them as basic just to the point that you guys could imagine them yet not give to much away. So far you know Noah who is the Alpha Male in the former pack and Siva, Diane's brother, is also in the pack. More will be explained in further chapters!

What is to be expected in chapter five:

Bella, Edward and Renesmee return from their trip and the second Bella caught of whiff of Diane, the pregnant she-wolf instantly repulsed her. Edward thinks she smells just like the rest of them but Bella and Diane don't seem to see eye to eye.

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

"Say ah." Carlisle massaged the sides of her throat, feeling the bumps of where her skin had healed and touched to see for any irregularities. She had healed well over the past two and a half months she had stayed at the Cullen house and her results showed to be very promising. "Alright now recite the alphabet for me." He listened closely to her voice and nodded when her voice cracked at 'F' and 'L' and told her to recite it once more just to be sure as he wrote on her documents.

"My voice didn't heal so well huh?" Diane mumbled, shifting in her chair to make it more comfortable for her. She was bordering on four months and her stomach was quite obvious now that she wore a shirt more her size.

Carlisle placed his hand on her head in comfort as he sat in front of her so that both of them were at eye level. "Unfortunately your throat didn't seem to align correctly as it tried to heal but you should be thankful to have your voice at all. Now as for the scars, they seem to be permanent." With the tip of his pen he lightly tapped the long, strangely colored scar on her leg. Its color was a shade or two lighter than her skin with a pink tint glazed over.

For some reason her quick healing abilities had not managed to heal her scars nor her injuries and that still caused questions to pop up in his head. "Now have you been feeling any discomfort?" He lifted her shirt halfway up and brought his stethoscope out. "Do you really need that? Can't you just hear him or something?" Carlisle pressed the end of stethoscope on her stomach and listened to the 'swooshing' sound of the fetus's heartbeat. "It's just for the sake of normalcy." Diane shrugged and asked if there was anything wrong.

"Everything is as it should be but I should warn you that you shouldn't shift until the baby is born. Now that it's getting bigger it is more likely that you could hurt it." Diane stood along with him and rubbed her leg, a habit she had acquired. "Not shifting I can take but when can we find out about the gender?" Carlisle opened the door and allowed her to go before him as he explained it was normally about halfway into the fourth month going on to the fifth when the sex could be determined. "What would you like? A boy or a girl?"

Diane rubbed her stomach, a warm smile on her face as the descended down the stairs. "I would love a little girl but if its a boy I'll be just as happy." Seth heard them before they saw him and jumping off of the couch he ran towards them, skidding to a stop. "Let's go for a run Diane! Come on!" He was tugging at her hand before he had finished talking but she tugged him back and shook her head.

"Can't. Doctors orders." Seth pouted as he looked at Carlisle. The blond doctor smiled, almost apologetically at the younger wolf as he took Diane with him over to the couch he had been previously. On the large flat screen a movie was playing and it seemed to be an action seeing there was a ton of explosions happening. Diane took a seat next to him and gladly took the popcorn bowl offered to her. "Where's Jacob?" Seth grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why? Missing him already?" He grunted at the elbow that was dug onto his side and as he rubbed the soar spot said, "Geez, I was kidding. He had to take Billy over to Charlie's house so he'll be back in a little." Diane questioned who were the people he had mentioned and he talked about Billy Black who was Jacobs father and Charlie Swan was Bellas father. He went on on how they've known each other for a long time and how Bella and Jacob grew up together before Bella had left to go live with her mother.

As the time passed the two sat there while watching the movie go on and when finished, they searched for another to watch. It was then when the door opened and a voice Diane had never heard said, "Were home." Seth shot out of his seat and yelled out, "Hey Bell's! You're back!" Diane twisted her body around and could see a peak of brown hair and pale arms. Another voice joined hers, this time male and asked if anybody else was here as Carlisle and Esme joined them.

Not wanting to be rude she stood and went over to Seth and was about to introduce herself when she looked at the couple before her. They were beautiful. The type of beautiful that you would only see in magazines and television and the young woman standing next to the man was gorgeous beyond belief. The woman and the girl looked similar whereas she had gotten her father's hair color and expressive brown eyes that neither the man nor woman had. The womans expression took that of disgust as she studied Diane, her hazel eyes roaming her body and stopping short at her stomach.

"I wasn't aware we had company. Hello, I'm Edward." He brought his hand out and they shook hands as he introduced the other two. "This here is my daughter Renesmee and my wife Bella." Diane released her hold on his hand and smiled yet aware of the other woman. "I'm Diane, nice to meet you." Edward seemed concentrated on something until a look of interest crossed his features. "How was your trip?" Carlisle's soft voice asked which caused he and Edward to go on talking about Paris and Russia, their hunting trip and Bella and Renesmee's shopping spree.

Renesmee stared at the she wolf and raised her hand to her stomach but on instinct Diane moved away from the contact, arms around her abdomen. In a flash Bella had Renesmee behind her, teeth flashing and hissing. Growls were mixed in when Diane realized she was being threatened. Seth stood between the two of them; hands pushing Bella back with Edward having a hold on his wife also. "Whoa you two! Relax!" Seth yelled out as he pushed Diane away from Bella effectively putting enough space between the two.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked in a low voice and Bella looked at him in bewilderment. "Did you see how she acted towards Renesmee?!" Renesmee peaked behind her mother to look at her father's calm face as Bella seethed. "And can't you smell just how repulsive her odor is?!" Seth had taken the she wolf with him outside as Edward tried to reason with Bella. "Darling what are you talking? She smells just like all the other Shifters. Albeit disgusting yet just the same."

Bella was shaking her head and told him there was something odd about her, her smell was off and the way she had distanced herself away from their daughter had her disliking her already. Outside, Diane paced out in the backyard frustrated and flinched every now and then at the minor pains shooting in her lower abdomen. "Diane you got to relax." Her head rolled as she felt a tremor slide down her spine and she groaned. She could feel her inner wolf scratching to get out, to show the damn vampire who was at the top of the food chain but she thought of Carlisle and Esme and how hospitable they have been over the last two months.

She sighed and rubbed the lower part of her stomach, soothing away the cramps little by little as she took deep breaths. There was the sound of a car parking and a little voice told her it was Jacob yet as much as she wanted to go inside she knew that if she were to see Bella the Cullens would finally get to see how a large wolf would look like inside their home. "Bell's your home! Hey Nessie!" Jacob picked up Renesmee and kissed her cheeks and hugged the girl back. Bella, on the other hand, seemed to glower even with Edwards arm around her. "What? You didn't miss me?" Bella looked at her best friend and seethed out, "You've made a friend the time we've been gone."

He rose an eyebrow and looked at Renesmee for an answer. "Mom is mad at Diane." His brow furrowed at that, deepening when images ran through his mind thanks to the child's power, and looked back at Bella. "What happened?" Bella was about to tell him when Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, Diane is not a danger to Renesmee. She merely followed her instinct. You shouldn't continue stressing her or else she could lose the baby. You especially know how easily provoked a Shifter can be." Placing Renesmee next to him he asked where the redhead was and he found himself making his way through the kitchen and out the back door.

Seth sat on the stone stairway that led to the backyard, staring at Jacob when the door opened. Diane paused in her pacing, hands placed on her stomach seeing she had been calming herself down. She wore a small smile for him yet her head was lowered, bowed in shame. "Hey." He breathed. "Hey." She uttered back, flicking hair away from her eyes. His steps were slow but it didn't take long for him to stand before her, hands on her arms and she felt all to protected as he rubbed her arms, up and down, up and down all to rhythmically.

"What did Carlisle say this morning?" He averted the important topic right now and just looked at her while Diane glanced at him. "Not much, my voice didn't really heal all to well but that I should be thankful to even have a voice." He chuckled and lightly tapped his finger on her hand, effectively stopping her roaming hand on her stomach. "And what did he say about Junior there?" The little nickname brightened her up quickly and she felt silly when she noticed she was grinning.

"He's growing just as he should be. We may find out the gender in a little while." Jacob looked thoughtful on that and it took him a moment before he spoke again. "Do you really want to find out the gender?" Diane crossed her arms and shrugged, acknowledging Seth as he stood by them. "I just thought it would be nice to have some names already thought of." Jacob and Seth looked at each other and laughed at what Diane could only fathom yet their laughter was contagious and it had her laughing along with them.

Just a few feet away from them hazel eyes stared at the trio who laughed all to naturally and Bella was surprised at how happy they seemed. "She really isn't a bad girl Bella." Said woman crossed her arms and gripped her forearms in displeasure. "I'm sure she isn't Carlisle but there is something about her that bothers me, I have this feeling that because of her something bad is going to happen." The blond doctor hummed and placed his hands behind his back, staring at the three out in the backyard.

"Jacob has become quite fond of her." Bella clicked her tongue and watched Jacob place his hand on her forearm and she didn't miss the way the woman's mismatched eyes warmed towards the touch. Renesmee came over and stood by her mother and grandfather, trying to find the reason for her mother's large dislike towards the strange woman. "I don't want you getting near her Renesmee." The young girl, although she didn't appear to her true age, was far beyond her years of wisdom and knew her mother quite well.

Nodding to appease her she made note to speak with Jacob later. "Now Bella please." Said woman turned and said, "I won't go near her Carlisle you can be sure of that." With that as her parting words Edward appeared just as she left the kitchen. "I don't think she should stay here any longer Carlisle." The blond doctor hadn't told Edward anything but he didn't have too due to Edward's intriguing ability to read minds.

"It seems so." He opened the door that led to the backyard which gained the attention of the three Shifters. Diane could already tell from Carlisle's pained smile that something bad was coming her way. "I'm sorry." Were the first words out of her mouth as he approached them. The tense smile on his face lightened and he chuckled at the sad looking expression she wore, it almost made her look like a puppy.

"You did nothing wrong Diane, your actions were understandable. Give Bella a while to adjust to you and she'll come around. She was never good with meeting new people." Jacob snorted at that which she saw as an agreement. "There is one problem though. You shouldn't be stressed out to much and seeing Bella and Edward are back from their vacation and won't be leaving anytime soon..." He left them to fill the gap but she had understood quickly. "I wouldn't want to be anymore of a burden on you Carlisle. I mean now that I'm better I can easily pass cross the Canadian border and-" Seth interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Whoa, whoa what?! You're leaving?! Why? Just stay with us! I have room at my house." Seth seemed to become more and more eager as his plan unfolded right before his eyes. While his house wasn't the biggest, it surely could house one more person and if she wasn't comfortable with her arrangements he doubted that Emily would turn Diane down. "Do you want to go?" Jacobs voice caused all heads to turn to him. His face was neutral, not a single thought of his showed what he thought of this topic but his eyes told them another story. Although he looked at her with a fierce intensity that made her want to hide behind her bangs and lower her head she didn't because she wasn't lower than him. They were both equals.

"No." The single word relived his tense shoulders and a smug yet satisfied smile grew on his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright then. Seems you'll have to live with Seth for a while." She wanted to ask why not with him but refrained from doing so and looked over to Carlisle whom seemed pleased with the arrangements. The blond vampire was surprised when the she wolf had leaped on him, arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. "Thank you Carlisle. Both you and Esme. If it weren't for you guys..." She smiled as he patted her head with one hand and the other gave her a one armed hug. "Don't sound like this is the last time we will see each other. Remember you need a monthly check up." Diane nodded, already having been informed of the annual visits a few days back. As she spoke with Carlisle about the check ups she could hear Jacob tell Seth to help him gather the very few belongings she had with her, all courtesy of Esme who had had to much fun shopping for the redhead.

She couldn't believe she was thinking it but she was going to miss the house filled with vampires that she had occupied in the last two months.

* * *

After she had hugged Esme goodbye and gave her thanks many times she had taken her book bag from Jacob's fingers and climbed into his Rabbit after Seth had climbed in the back. The ride to La Push took about thirty or so minutes but she mostly studied the abundance of foliage and every now and then the random house. Jacob had parked the small car in front of a tiny house that resided inside the heart of La Push reservation and as they got out of the car Jacob explained that he lived about a mile down where he and his dad took residence.

Seth strolled in first seeing Jacob and Diane were bickering because she didn't allow him to carry her bag, insisting she wasn't made of glass and could very well carry her own things. As his eyes narrowed and met her strange mismatched eyes in a staring contest, their attention on each other was diverted when someone cleared their throat.

A woman with a thin face and black eyes and black hair stood on the porch, an amused expression on her face. She was actually quite beautiful for being an older woman and Diane was shocked when she noticed how much Seth looked like his mother. "I'm going go right ahead and say you must be Diane." Acknowledging the woman Diane held out her hand and shook it in greeting as the woman introduced herself as Sue Clearwater. She ushered the two in as it suddenly began to rain, muttering about bipolar weather and rain as she closed the door behind her.

Diane did a quick sweep of the small yet warm home and quickly decided she liked it. The living room was shared with the kitchen, said place was to the left of the door and the living room to the right, few furniture like couches, a recliner, a bear rug and a small television set were all cluttered together. Straight down was a narrow hallway with four doors, each members room she supposed. "Make yourself at home especially you Jake, I shouldn't be having to tell you that."

The playful smirk on her lips caused Diane to muffle a giggle. She sensed Sue knew Jacob since he was little which might explain why he seemed so comfortable in laying down on one of the small couches. Sue was in the kitchen, stirring a pot and Diane felt sort of out of place seeing there was no wall or door, only a different set of wood on the floor separating the two rooms. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. If there is anything I could help with I wouldn't mind-" Sue waved a hand in the air as she turned off the flame from the stove and unplugged the rice cooker from the wall. "You're no inconvenience at all Diane. Truth be told, I'm actually glad you're here, maybe Seth will finally shut up about you."

She winked towards Diane to show there was no malice nor mean intent behind the words and Diane couldn't help but find herself smiling. "I adore your son. He and my brother would be the best of friends if they ever met, I would bet all my money on it." Sue asked more about her brother for conversations sake and Diane was all to glad to reminiscent on her memories of Siva.

Not a few feet away, although with his eyes closed and one leg propped up on the couch he listened to Diane speak of her brother, hazel eyes and a wide grin appeared in his minds eye. Down the hallway Seth cursed as he had hit something and grumbled as he appeared out of one of the rooms. "Unfortunately you'll have to share a room with my sister since Mom says it's not proper for a girl to sleep in my room." He rolled his eyes seeing Sue had her back to him but glared at him over her shoulder, a wide grin on his face now. "Knowing you, you would drive the poor girl nuts." Sue said playfully as she began serving and pushed one towards her son who stuck out his tongue at her.

"Jake will you be eating dinner with us?" Jacob woke with a start, seeming to have dozed off in those few minutes they had been talking. "Uh can't. I gotta go talk to Sam." His voice was groggy and slurred from sleep and he stood, rubbing his head as if it was a ritual whenever he awoke. Diane walked him out and he held her hand, promising that he would come by early tomorrow and she would be receiving the grand tour of La Push, which he jokingly added that she would get to know each plant individually, and would finally meet both packs.

They stood in silence for a while, how long neither knew, but he stared at her as if he was deciding whether to do something or not but shrugged it off and released her hand. She waved goodbye as the car pulled out and looked out until the car disappeared down the long road. Behind her she could hear snickering and immediately knew who it was, a roll of her eyes the only sign she acknowledged his childish antics. "You know every time Jake leaves you look like your dog died in front of you or something." Her cheeks puffed in embarrassment and she could feel the heat rising to her face. "I do not." Muttering it didn't sound like she was trying to convince him but Seth just shrugged and grabbed her hand, tugging her inside and boasting about how he had placed her bed all himself in Leah's room with no help from Jake at all.

Diane smiled as she looked at the divided room hearing Seth's voice distance off into a light drone as she finally felt at peace, like everything was as it should be.

* * *

**A/N**: And here's chapter five! Not one of my most favorite chapters (I actually like chapter six more because there are a lot more FEELS in it) but in reality this here was kind of a little filler just to not keep you waiting any longer. Truth be told, I don't like Bella...at all and Renesmee in my perspective, is a mary sue and I just...bleh (haha) In the next chapter, you will be getting a better taste of Diane's former pack and Jacob shows her around La Push and finally lets her meet both packs. There will also be a new character in the story that while he may not impact the story, he does have some purpose.

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Diane awoke to the sound of snoring, heavy snoring that one could only make when they were in deep, deep sleep. When she blinked several times to try to overcome the sleep that pulled her back she looked towards her left where a woman was sprawled on the small bed, her face planted on the pillow which acutely muffled her snores. She could only guess this was Seth's sister, Leah Clearwater and felt slightly guilty that she had slept in her room without even meeting, or at the most, thanking her. Lifting herself off the bed and grabbing her blanket she tiptoed out of the room and out on the porch. The temperature was pleasant, chilly and breezy that was great for a Shifter's skin and the rain that pelted against the roof and the moist ground caused her to inhale deeply, enjoying the smells nature provided.

She swung her legs to get the canopy moving and tilting her head to rest it on the back of the swing she lost track of time for just a while. It was when the sun was slowly rising that she had awoken from her nap but not because of the light but because of a noise. Her body automatically tensed as her gaze flittered the surrounding area and honed in at the rustling shrubs about ten feet from the porch. Shifting around just in case she had to stand to run she almost stumbled in shock as two round black eyes stared at her. Diane covered her mouth as a nervous laugh bubbled out of her as a medium sized black-and-white dog came out of the bushes, body pressed low as it studied her. Calming herself down, she released the tight grip on the blanket and held out her hand.

"Hey there, come here." Her whisper seemed out of place with the surrounding silence but it seemed the dog understood that she was accepting it in her space and its whole demeanor changed. Trotting towards her, it sniffed her outstretched hand and licked her hand in a friendly manner. It was soaking wet and its fur stuck to its skinny body but it seemed happy at the attention and allowed Diane to pass the blanket over its body in hopes of drying it off even just a little bit. "Well aren't you a beautiful boy." The dog barked and its tail wagged happily, comically lifting its leg when Diane passed the blanket. Laughing she passed her hand over its neck feeling for a chip seeing there was no collar and something sparked in her when there was no chip to be found. She was sure the dog could use an owner and the company would be gladly accepted.

The dog shook and Diane laughed as his fur suddenly poofed out on all angles now that he was much dryer. She patted the seat next to her and the dog jumped up and made himself comfortable on the green cushion, circling it a few times before settling down, its head on her lap as he stared up at her almost asking to be petted. Diane did just that. Her hand roamed from the top of his head and down his spine, again and again that eventually lulled not only the dog but her to fall asleep again. The chirping of birds bothered her and if not that then the sun shining on her eyes made her groan and shift on the cushions, effectively succeeding in waking her for the last time. It took her a moment to realize there was another presence near her, this time it was human.

The young woman stood by the door, short cropped hair and stern looking gaze as she looked at Diane. In her hands was a cup of warm coffee but her shorts and tank top told Diane the woman wasn't feeling even remotely cold. "I see you met Apples." Her voice held something, a certain authority and a strong emotion Diane couldn't place yet she nodded in confusion. "I didn't know he had a name." Leah shrugged indifferently and gazed at the sleeping dog who hadn't even stirred. "He was a farmer's dog. The man had lots of apple trees." She left the rest for Diane to figure out as she took a sip of her coffee, her gaze on the redheaded she-wolf never wavering. Diane, on the other hand, squared her shoulders to show that she wasn't about to cower in her presence and was surprised at the sudden question. "How did you do it?"

Mismatched eyes widen and although she had an idea on what she meant she still asked, "Do what?" Leah finally scummed to looking away and while she stared ahead of her and into the never ending trees her voice was low. "How is it that you are able to bear a child?" Although Diane had a comical reply that included the speech of the Birds and the Bees but she decided this wasn't the time for it. She shifted in her seat and stretched out her legs, enjoying the feeling of stretching her sleepy muscles. "Let's just say you need to find a very willing Alpha male."

Leah caught the icy tone in her voice but decided not to question it seeing that there were more important matters at hand. "Is that how-" Diane looked over at Leah, her eyes narrowed just slightly and in a clipped tone said, "Unfortunately I wasn't very willing but apparently it doesn't have to work both ways."

Silence followed suit, awkward as it may have been Leah still stayed out with her and the two could hear Sue bustling around the kitchen. "Thank you by the way." Leah's eyebrow rose in a silent question until Diane specified. "For allowing me to stay in your room." While the other she-wolf stood rigidly on that her only words were, "I didn't have a say in the matter." With that she entered the house and left Diane and Apple alone once again. It was a good hour before she decided to head back in, greeted by a cheerful Sue and a half asleep Seth.

She ate breakfast at the small table with the two, slightly wondering why Leah wasn't eating with them and once done with her cereal she thanked Sue and commented she was going to take a quick shower. In the tiny bathroom she lathered shampoo on her hair and allowed the warm water to slide down her body as her mind was off somewhere, thinking of what her brother might be doing now or how the rest of the pack was.

Siva was hopefully either back at their parents home or being protected by Caleb. Her younger brother was the complete opposite of her yet they had such a strong bond that had had the two nearly inseparable. Siva had Shifted just a month after Diane had and while everyone else had been ecstatic about having a new member it soon showed Siva would never be one of the higher ranks. While tall, he was weaker than most of the males and was a coward when it came to facing Noah so he had been sent to the rank of Subordinate and would remain there as long as he needed to be. Her thoughts trailed off in wondering if someone had taken her spot. While not being the only female there, Noah had to remind the two other women who his choice had been several times and that he wasn't intent on changing it.

The two sisters, Peyton and Harper, were the duo of the pack. Never would you have seen one without the other they were a tough tag team and were some of the quickest runners Diane had ever seen. Surely Peyton had taken over her role of Alpha female, seeing that she had been fighting for that spot for as long as Diane could remember. Turning the water off and taking hold of the towel she thought of Levi and Elijah. The two travelers from Alaska that had been wandering around until they stumbled upon the slowly growing pack. It had been the most gruesome fight Diane had ever witnessed and till this day she still wondered how Noah had won. The end results had left one of the brothers blind in one eye while the other had been left with a limp on his right leg.

With that they had been accepted into the Pack and had joined Siva and Harper in their rank. Caleb was the special case. Pulling her jean shorts up and her tank over her head, she rubbed the towel over her hair as she snorted at the thought of Caleb. The twenty-four year old was called the 'Southern Gentleman' in the group. Caleb was originally born in Texas and ever since his Shift he couldn't handle the stifling temperatures the state offered so he made his way north after talking with Noah one day. Seems the two had known each other before because when Caleb had arrived there had been no stand off or any show of power to see who was stronger. Noah had labeled him his right hand man and from that day on Caleb stuck to Noah like a duckling after its mama.

Then there was Tyler. Her heart tightened at the mere thought of the name because she could just envision him as if he had been standing in front of her that very moment. Blond hair that almost seemed white and blue eyes that gleamed whenever she acknowledged him, he always wore a smile no matter the situation and his presence was a calming one, always eager and always cheerful, so unlike his twin. Tyler had always been too good to her, even when she turned her head away from him in his attempts to catch her attention or when she would bite him when she was fed up with his puppy like attitude. A day when she had been at her wits end after a fight with Noah that had left her left cheek swollen and bleeding where one of his teeth had nicked her, the cheerful man had voiced out something that till this day brought tears to her eyes.

_"Hey Dee, you know you're beautiful right?"_ He had said it with such sureness, so convinced of it that it had had her convinced of it too. Noah had never said anything near to something like that and the closest thing that he had come close to it was a night they had been in the throes of passion that he had muttered something she couldn't quite remember. Hearing that from Tyler though had stirred something in her, a need she desired, and caused her to start tolerating him more. She allowed him to lay beside her on sunny mornings and tossing him a piece of her share of meat when he had to wait for the others to finish. He was such a good man and she had fallen for him all to quickly, something Noah had quickly realized. Tyler had suddenly become even more isolated than an Omega usually was and Noah picked on him more, new battle scars, most of them fresh, adorned the obedient wolf. Whenever it was time for Tyler to feed he would snap at him and make him move, taking more than he needed.

Until one day Diane had had enough. She had stepped in when Noah had driven Tyler away from the moose carcass, noticing Noah's bulging stomach and Tyler's malnourished form. Noah had snapped at her and Tyler had lunged at him, sharp claws meeting the Alpha's face. A tremble ran along her body as she remembered the terrifying growls and the pathetic whines that had resulted that day. She could faintly remember Peyton licking at Noah's wounds later on that day while Tyler had disappeared off somewhere and Diane had been rounded off by Noah every time she went to go and find him. "You look like you're about to cry."

The familiarity of the voice lunged her out of her day dreams and she was suddenly staring at two deep, bright, familiar brown eyes. He slowly brought his arms around her and held her in a hug, his chin resting on her shoulder as she rested on his. "You know it's okay to cry, I won't laugh...much." Her low chuckle hit his ear but her sniffle told him another story. Her trembling arms wrapped around his neck and her hands gripped the back of his head, enjoying the closeness and comfort he offered which allowed her to get a grip on herself. She didn't want to cry in front of him, she had shed her last tears a few months ago and had promised herself her tears had been just for _him._ "Good morning Jake."

Her low whisper caused him a shiver to slide down his back and he sighed happily as he nuzzled his nose into her neck, smelling the strawberry shampoo she had used and some fruity body wash that she had washed with. He, against all instinct, pulled back and stared at her, studying to see if she was any better. "Morning. Seems I've been replaced." He signaled to the side where the sleeping dog rested on his back, paws stretched to the sky momentarily before they slackened and hind legs spread without a care in the world. "Apple is great company." He made her stand with him and with a comforting hold on her hand they began their tour of La Push.

Jacob had taken his time with showing her around. La Push was a quaint little reservation, not much nor big but just enough to make you feel at home. It was no surprise that everyone knew each other and the fact that wherever they walked by they received odd stares didn't seem to bother Jacob unlike Diane who inched closer to him, an unconscious act. He showed her his old school, the few restaurants and the only bookstore in the area.

Along the way she met a couple of people who welcomed her and spoke with Jacob, asking him how his father was and other things. They walked for a long time down the beach and while any normal person would steer clear of the cold winds blowing in from the ocean the two seemed all to warm even through their thin clothing. Jacob spoke for the most part and Diane was grateful for it, it was enough to take her mind off her earlier thoughts and they had strayed off into the woods as he led the way to a place he seemed to know by heart.

Diane got an odd sense of déjà vu as the tiny house came into view. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look. Something inside seemed to hit the floor and a frustrated yell could be heard even outside. "Embry! Dude! Seriously?!" Laughter rang inside and a tired sigh mixed in with the yelling. Jacob shook his head and slid the door open and suddenly everyone stilled, a comical scene in fact, seeing that everyone had frozen in what they had been doing. The house was packed with nine other people and the small table, while filled with food, was crowded around by the majority of the people present.

Taking in everyone in a single, swift glance she bowed her head slightly in greeting. "Jake! You're finally here!" A woman pushed past two of the boys who were previously in a headlock and Diane tried to quickly erase the shock from her face. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, vivid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye; another twisted the right side of the mouth into a permanent grimace. Overall the woman remained just as beautiful even with the scars marring her face. Jacob released his hold on Diane's hand to return the hug and they exchanged words which left Diane fidgeting when it finally dawned on her that all the attention was focused on her and that the stares weren't leaving anytime soon.

"Diane, this is Emily. No one cooks a batch up like Emily can." Diane held out her hand but was surprised when the woman pulled her towards her and hugged her as if they were long time friends. She swore the woman was almost jumping. "It's great to finally meet you! The boys have been talking about you nonstop and I just felt so out of the loop." Emily's smile was radiant, enough to have Diane smiling too. A man came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist while the other was brought out for Diane to shake but Diane didn't need introductions because she already knew who he was, his powerful grip just confirmed it.

"You must be Sam." His eyebrow rose in question and he nodded. "I'm Sam Uley, nice to meet you." As if that was a trigger, everyone else came up and each introduced themselves, all of them talking at once and shoving each other playfully that she could hardly learn all the names from all of them talking at the same time.

It was when Sam and Jacob sat that she could really tell that there indeed were two packs. Embry and Quil, who had been socializing with others, were now flanking their Alpha while maintaining a social atmosphere. Behind Sam were four others and they sat around him throughout the meal. Diane had sat in the middle of the two and was thankful for the plate Emily had set before her. "So Diane, how are you feeling?" The boisterous laughter of the other guys added to the warm atmosphere and Sam and she easily fell into a conversation with Jacob placing his own comments in it.

They spoke about how for her it was strange to see two Alpha's in one territory while Sam said for him it was stranger about the ways her former pack had lived. "Were they big in number?" She could see he was looking for information even though he truly was interested in hearing about another pack but in his own defense it was better to be safe than sorry. "We were at eight, not including myself. I wouldn't know if there were any new members now though."

Sam seemed pretty confident with that new information. Jacob had mentioned he had had three incorporated in his pack in the last few months while Sam had four which meant there were a whole lot of 'pups' to train. "If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you got those scars on your neck? I wasn't aware our species could scar." Her hand trailed over the rough skin on her neck that had scarred over within time and without her knowing she visibly winced at thought of how she had acquired them. "I uh…I went against my Alpha, trying to protect someone in the group and well, this was my punishment." The last part was mumbled as she rubbed at it.

The table had quieted down and even Emily was listening to her. "So you truly did live like an actual wolf pack. While we do the same thing, I don't think we're at such an extremity." Diane shrugged but Jacob could tell she wasn't there with them anymore, no, her mind was somewhere off into another time. "Noah didn't like things out of order. I knew that but what he was doing to Ty-…to his own brother was inconceivable and if I didn't step in he would have died so…this was my punishment."

She rubbed her scarred leg. It was strange how whenever she thought back to those memories, the skin would tingle as if reliving the memory itself. Diane felt a hand slide on the back of her neck, large and warm and oh so comforting, and she realized Jacob acted as her anchor whenever she went back to her past. Jacob stared at her with his usual smile and while hers was pained, it was a smile nonetheless. "Well Diane, you won't have to worry about anything like that anymore. You are more than welcome into our family. Now, who wants dessert?"

A loud chorus of agreements vibrated against the walls and Emily entered the kitchen mumbling something that sounded like, "Why did I even ask?" as she took out the multiple plates, helped by Brady and Collin, of Flan and Cake over to the small, wooden table. Day eventually turned into evening and somewhere around the afternoon Seth and Leah had joined them. Feeling much better with having Seth stuck to her side she talked to others who wanted to speak to her and enjoyed a great game of Charades that had her laughing until her sides hurt.

With everyone so distracted on Jared trying to impersonate an ostrich in a plane, two figures disappeared outside and out of hearing shot. "She's been traumatized." Sam said immediately, his arms crossing over his chest as his brow furrowed in thought. Jacob snorted at that and leaned against the frame of a tree. "Anybody with eyes can see that Sam." Sam shot him a look warning him to watch his tone but Jacob just challenged him back. "What I'm implying is that she's at a vulnerable moment right now and seems to favor you out of anyone else. You need to gather more information on this other pack. I don't like the idea of another pack just a few yards out of the La Push border that might be looking for a pregnant she-wolf."

Jacob's own brow furrowed at that. It was true in a way seeing he had long since thought that ever since they had connected their minds and he saw her pack. "You know, she was Alpha female in her former pack." Sam rose an eyebrow, silently telling him to go on with his train of thought. "I'm just trying to connect the dots of this puzzle. When she and I telepathically communicated I was able to see quick images and there was one of these twins; alike physically but expression wise were completely different. There was an image of a white wolf looking as if was about to bite me or something."

With the picture still vivid in his mind Jacob explained further on his thoughts. "Maybe she and this Noah guy were together and that thing she was talking about the Omega…maybe he's what caused her to go rogue." Sam looked to deep in thought to be listening to him so he stopped voicing his thoughts and allowed the few minutes of silence between them.

Cheering could be heard from the house and he wondered if she was participating in the games or maybe helping Emily clean up seeing that the two had become close in the short hours. "You said that she's staying with Seth and Leah right?" Jacob nodded and he could almost see the gears turning in his head. "Good. She'll be in good hands. It seems from now on we'll have to be careful on shifts and double the time, also get closer to the border."

They made their way back to the house, few words mumbled between them as they planned on what schedules to keep. "I just have one question Jacob." Said man hummed in acknowledgment as he stared inside through the glass sliding door. She sat on the couch, Seth on one side with Emily on the other as the three of them yelled out possible answers to whatever Jared was trying to imitate.

"Why didn't you take her home with you? She would have been just as safe with you." He watched her cover her mouth as peals of laughter come out of her when Seth jumped in victory at guessing Jared's charade. He smiled, almost cruelly, as he stuck his hands in his pockets in a nonchalant manner but the way his shoulders tensed and the set of his mouth, Sam knew Jacob was dead serious.

"I don't want to get attached to her Sam. I'm just the rebound right now, what she needs to recuperate. She's in love with someone else and I decided a long time ago I wasn't going to fall for someone again."

* * *

**A/N**: And here's chapter six! I had so much fun writing this one that I had finished writing it around four in the morning because I was literally having so many ideas for this chapter that I just kept writing until I finished it haha. Anyways, here in chapter six you have a deeper knowledge of Diane's former pack and her thoughts on each individual that is in the group. Also meeting Sam causes tension when Sam realizes that there is also another pack out there that might be looking for her. Jacob, on the other hand, seems pretty convinced that he is just helping her overcome her fear and acting as her 'anchor' in her delicate situation.

I'll just leave you guys off with this: Things are about to get good.

Thank you for reading! Can't wait to hear your opinions!


End file.
